The present invention relates to control devices, such as valves or switches. The invention is particularly useful in a manual slide valve, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used in other applications as well.
Manual slide valves are commonly used for turning-on or turning-off the flow of a fluid, such as water, by manually moving a slide serving as a valve operator. Such manual slide valves have a large number of applications, and many different designs are presently in use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control device, and particularly a manual slide valve, of a novel structure which includes a few very simple parts, and which therefore can be produced and assembled in volume and at low cost.